A thin film photovoltaic module, applied to a supporting substrate, converts solar energy to electrical energy by the photovoltaic effect. In particular and for example, CIGS is a thin photovoltaic film technology that uses diselenides of copper, indium, and gallium, and is regarded as very promising from the standpoint of performance.
With a view to application of a photovoltaic film of the CIGS type, the substrates, generally made of a plastic or vitreous material, must have suitable properties especially if employing a method of application of the film under vacuum and at high temperature. The essential conditions for a good result are deposition of a continuous, homogeneous film that is as thin as possible, also with a view to economy of material with photovoltaic properties, considering the very high costs.